


Merry Christmas, Stalker

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Kaisa this is for you! xx, Lumax, Merry Christmas!, Some festive fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: When Lucas gets snowed in at college, he doesn't think he'll be able to get home for Christmas. But then a surprise visitor appears outside his dorm.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Merry Christmas, Stalker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maplestreet83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplestreet83/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my lovely friend Kaisa! Merry Christmas! I hope you have a wonderful day! xx

**22nd December, 1991**

  
  


Ah, December. The most magical time of the year: Christmas lights decorated the streets, the snow was falling, and every college student was drowning in deadlines. Lucas was certainly feeling the pressure. He was supposed to be at home, bickering with his sister, or in the Wheelers' basement hearing the "wild" escapades his friends had gotten into at college, or most importantly spending time with the girl he's been missing for months - Max. But instead he was stuck at college, a snow storm cancelling all flights to Indiana. If he had left just one day earlier he would be at home right now but no, he just _had_ to stay that extra day to finish an extra credit assignment. 

He collapsed on his bed with a huge sigh. There was nothing he could do, maybe he could get a bus home but that wouldn't be until tomorrow. Flights probably won't be running for a few days, maybe he won't even get home in time for Christmas at all.

He was trying not to wallow in self pity when a knock came at his door, and he slowly got up, not expecting anyone to even still be here. He opened it, but before he could see who was actually at the door, he was ambushed by a pair of arms being thrown around him and a mass of red hair in his face. He stumbled backwards, before a pair of lips crashed against his own. When they pulled apart, a pair of blue eyes connected with his.

“Max!” he wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning around. “I can’t believe you’re here!” but then he remembered the storm outside, and he lowered her to the ground again. “Wait... _how_ are you here? Why are you here? There’s no flights and there’s a snowstorm.”

“I drove. I went to your house thinking you'd be home but your mom said you were stuck at college. And...I couldn't wait to see you."

"You drove 6 hours through a snow storm to see me? And you call _me,_ stalker."

She playfully shoved him. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Consider me thoroughly surprised. And you say you're not that romantic. You better not let Mike know you’ve beaten him for big gestures, or next thing El knows she's being drowned in roses or something.” Lucas laughed and Max rolled her eyes. 

"I wouldn't put it past him. It's been torture these past few days seeing them. I mean yeah it's cute and I'm happy for them but you'd think they've never been apart before." She physically cringed thinking about how they were all sat in the basement the other day but Mike and El were in their own little world. It was cute and all, but Max felt envious that they could cuddle and be happy together while her boyfriend was hundreds of miles away. "But it also made me realise how much I miss you."

"I think I'm blushing." Lucas put a hand to his cheek.

She grabbed his hand and closed his door behind her. "Come on, I didn't drive all this way just to stand in the door." 

She dumped her backpack on the floor and looked around his room. His roommate was apparently very tidy and kind of quiet, but she'd heard that he and Lucas got on well. She ran her hand along the small pin board in his room that was covered with polaroids.

There was one of the whole party the summer after Freshman year of high school, Will and El had returned to Hawkins and they all celebrated Fourth of July together - the photo was taken by Jonathan, and El had jumped on Mike's back, her arms around his neck, Dustin was pulling a goofy face, Will was nervously smiling at the end, and Lucas had his arm around Max. It was a happy photo, considering the summer they'd had the year previously.

There were a few of the boys back in middle school at a science fair, or Lucas and his family, and one of the party at high school graduation. But her favourite photo was one of just her and him at senior prom. It sounded cliché of her, but it really had been one of the best nights of her life. For so many years had they had to deal with so much shit, but for one night they forgot all that. They were dumb teenagers again, celebrating one of the last nights together before college separated them. She'd even worn a dress, and it wasn't actually that bad (although she refused to join El in wearing heels). The photo was simple, Lucas had his arms around Max but they were both laughing, Max looking over her shoulder at him. The photographer had asked to take another but they didn't want to. This imperfect photo seemed to capture their relationship perfectly. They'd never been a perfect couple, never been stereotypical in anything. But somehow they always found their way back to each other. They brought out the best in each other, and the way Max was looking at him in that photo made her realise she wasn't going to look at anyone else the same way.

As she was looking at the photos she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"What are you doing?" He followed her gaze to the pin board.

She smiled fondly, turning around to face him. "Just…remembering. That reminds me," she broke out of his grip and went over to her back pack, rummaging through it. "Here."

She handed him a small present then sat on his bed, legs folded.

"But it's not Christmas yet."

"Just open it." She grabbed his arm and pulled so he was sitting next to her.

He raised an eyebrow but obliged. Inside was sock. "A...sock?"

He lifted it up but it was heavy, he looked inside to see a bunch of quarters. 

"I thought we could go to the arcade like old times." Max reached in and held up the quarter. "Street Fighter II just came out. And I need to keep up my reputation."

"We'll see about that." 

"Are you challenging me?" She stood up, a playful smile on her face.

"It's still snowing outside." He shrugged, "Maybe I could beat you in a snowball fight to prove myself."

"Oh, you're on." 

* * *

"You're going down Mayfield." Lucas scooped up a huge pile of snow, shaping it into a ball. As he looked up to aim, he was hit in the face with a snowball.

"Wanna bet?" Max was laughing, triumphantly holding up her arms.

They began launching snow at each other, forgetting that they were 20 years old not 12. Max dodged most of Lucas' attacks _,_ and he managed to block some of hers. 

But she grabbed a massive pile of snow, running full speed and head-on at him, raising her arms and shouting as a final attack. 

He grabbed her arm, trying to stop her dumping a pile of snow on his head, but his foot slipped and down he fell, pulling Max with him.

He broke her fall, and she laughed as she smashed a snowball into his face.

He wiped the snow from his face, looking up at Max. She was still laughing, something he'd missed hearing for so long. He couldn't help it, and had to lean up, cupping her cheek that was pink from the cold, and kissing her.

Being away from home at Christmas sucked, but Lucas seemed to forget all that when Max had turned up outside his door. He couldn't admit it, he was never good with romantic confessions - that crown belonged to El (and Mike had gotten better at expressing his feelings), but his home was wherever Max was.  _ Christmas _ was where she was. Here, with him. So instead, he settled for:

"Merry Christmas, Mad Max." He said softly, pressing his forehead against hers. 

"Merry Christmas, Stalker."

Maybe they still weren't that couple that were constantly holding hands, maybe they weren't the couple to constantly tell each other they loved each other, but they knew. It was the little things, the little moments, like making each other laugh or having fun here in the snow together. And sometimes the bigger moments, like Max driving hours and hours through snow just to see him. They knew they loved each other, but sometimes it was nice to say it.

"I love you." He sat up, pulling Max with him. "You didn't have to come all this way for me. I don't deserve you."

"No, no you don't." She laughed, kissing his cheek. But then her face grew serious, staring into his eyes. "But I love you too."


End file.
